1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the labelling art and more particularly, to a novel type of self-adhesive label which is adapted for use in recording medium-accommodating cassettes. The invention also relates to a method for labelling cassettes for recording mediums with desired full color images on a label of the cassette.
2. Field of The Related Art
As is known in the art, cassettes for accommodating recording mediums such as recording tapes, mini-disks and the like have been heretofore formed of colored resin materials with colors other than a white color, e.g. a black color. Where a full color print is made on such a cassette as mentioned above, it is necessary to form an underlying print according to so-called "white solid printing" in order to obtain desired color tone and shade. It will be noted that the term "white solid printing" is intended to mean solid printing of a white filler over the entire surface of a substrate. However, the underlying print made according to the white solid printing is not good with respect to working properties, resulting in the rise of costs and poor yield. If the white solid print and a full color print of a desired pattern are carried out after assembling of cassettes where a failure in printing takes place, it will be difficult to re-construct the once printed cassette into a fresh one.
Moreover, if an underlying coating or print is subjected to a so-called soft cassette or soft disk where information has been already recorded, followed by further full color printing, additional steps are undesirably required, thus being not efficient from the standpoint of the fabrication of the cassette.
In addition, the requirements for the underlying print formed according to the white solid printing and also for a direct full color direct print will make little degree of freedom for original designing on the part of intermediate users. This means that only the designs provided from makers are drawn, and little room is left on intermediate users making additional designs for recording medium cassettes which are used for presentation or in various events.